And Breathe Me
by Hanyou Deamon
Summary: Blood. She wanted to feel the sticky substance on her hands. But he was so beautiful when he slept. To kill...or leave alive? Pairings revealed inside. The Plot thickens! Chapter 4 is up now!
1. Chapter 1: New Village

-Ohio everyone! I apologize sincerely for my other story. "Anthem of Our Dying Day" is STILL under construction and is fairing badly! The second chapter will be up soon though, I promise!

Sasuke: glares nobody likes liars.

Me: glares back am not! Alright! Hope you like this one!-

-Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I own Tsume and Dementia cuz their MINE. The song this is based on is Breathe by Sia. I don't own that either…depressed

"talk"

'thought'

**DEMON TALKING**

Summary: Blood. She needed to feel the therapeutic sticky substance between her fingers. But he was so beautiful…so kind to her…could she kill him? SakuxNaru NaruxOocxSasu

Chapter 1:

"…And your team will be team seven." The old man told the young woman who stood before him. She had a very pale complexion with signs of insomnia around her wide innocent onyx eyes. Her ebony hair was short and spiky, framing her face perfectly. Her cherry red lips were in a tight line. She was slender and wore a black sleeveless jumpsuit with netting underneath. Yup, she was new.

"It is unheard of for four people to be on a team but…we can make an exception for you." The old man smiled kindly at her, reminding her of a tinfoil wrapper that was all crinkled. "I'm sure Kakashi wont mind."

Awariku Tsume bowed her thanks and left the room. 'For Hokage, the old man's not too bad.' She flicked a stray hair out of the way, trying to remember if she should go right or left to her new paid for apartment. Let's just say her old village really wanted to get rid of her. A sudden wave of nausea suddenly racked her.

**HE WILL COME TO HATE US LIKE THE REST…**stated an unearthly female voice in her head.

Tsume walked, ignoring the strange looks some bystanders were giving her. It was normal for her to feel sick when the demoness inside her decided to talk to her. 'So you've awaken…Dementia…again…'

**YOU DON'T SOUND PLEASED TO HEAR ME, CUB.** Tsume heard Dementia snigger. **DON'T THINK I'LL LIE DORMANT FOR LONGER THAN TWO DAYS.**

Tsume frowned as she started on the stairs to her apartment. 'It was three. You're really in your own little world behind those bars, aren't you?'

**DO NOT ANTAGONIZE ME, CUB.** Dementia shifted inside of Tsume, throwing her off balance. She bumped into someone on the stairs and started to fall backwards with a gasp. Someone grabbed her arm and righted her.

"be careful." Someone said calmly.

Tsume blinked owlishly at an onyx haired and eyed boy. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She apologized quietly.

**YUMMY…**Dementia snickered. **LOOK AT THAT BODY.**

"HEY TEME!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!" Something orange, blue, and blonde, hurtled down the stairs.

'Teme' trapped Tsume against the wall, out of harms way, his hands on either side of her head. Unfortunately a leg fell behind and Tsume's left thigh ended up pressed against his. Tsume blushed furiously, curious emotions swirling around her head.

Fast and Furious tripped over her outstretched leg and fell the rest of the way down.

'Teme' smirked. "Nice touch. That Dobe will be feeling that one for a week."

"SASUKE!!!" Someone screeched, almost shattering windows.

Tsume winced visibly as this reached her super-sensitive ears. She couldn't cover them because her hands were the only thing that stopped her from falling.

**Ooo…LET'S KILL THAT ONE FIRST…**Dementia suggested as a pink haired stick figured girl came into view, her sea foam orbs studying Tsume with an accusing looks. She suddenly gasped and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Tsume.

Tsume replied angrily, "Hey! It's not as if I asked for the extra sex appeal!"

Sasuke removed himself and walked away like nothing happened. Obviously, he was a little embarrassed.

Tsume fell on her butt. "Ow!"

"Who are you, you seducing demoness?!" The pink haired girl pointed at Tsume who had suddenly stiffened.

Panic flowed thick and hot through her veins. 'Don't tell! Don't tell!' She wanted to scream.

**SHE'S RIGHT…**

Tsume backed away with fear. She ran away up the stairs to apartment 13YE. She opened the door and hurriedly closed it.

**BUT SHE DOESN'T KNOW IT…**

Tsume placed her back against the door and slid down, covering her face with her hands. 'Why do I have to kill, Dementia?' She asked. It wasn't the first time she had asked this.

**THEIR BLOOD SAVES YOU…**Dementia gave her traditional answer, shifting once again in her. **IT SAVES YOU FROM YOUR SICKNESS.**

Tsume glanced at her scarred arms, left bare because everyone here would thing she did some huge training back at home. The truth was, all the scars were from IV's. 'My sickness…' She turned her attention on the apartment. It was a quaint little place with a room off to the right for the bedroom and bathroom. The kitchen and living room were sharing space, separated only at the line where carpet met linoleum flooring. A huge window facing the door and kitchen decorated the living room. Everything looked dusty and unused. 'At least there's no weird stains on the carpet.' Tsume thought as she heaved herself up to look at the window. She opened the broken blinds just a little to see Fast and Furious blonde fighting Sasuke. She opened the window a small inch to hear what they were saying. She couldn't hear everything they said, being on the third floor and all.

"Dobe. She was just a girl. And she was in the way."

"How do you explain the leg thing then? I'd say you guys looked comfy that way!"

Tsume blushed, unconsciously touching her thigh.

**YOU LIKED IT…**Dementia accused.

Tsume turned her head to the side as if signifying neutrality.

"That was a mistake."

"Sasuke, you dog, you…that girl! Why, I should go up there right now and tell her how you feel about her!"

Tsume watched as Sasuke sent blondie flying.

"Dobe!"

"TEME!"

"Dobe!"

"FINE! If you don't like her, I'll go bust a move on her!"

Tsume laughed. Hard.

Sasuke and blondie looked up at her window.

Tsume walked away and sat on the couch, laughing helplessly. "OMG!" She laughed until she was almost coughing up blood. She took off her backpack, filled with her only possessions and threw it on the floor. A music box fell and dented the floor. It opened and music flowed out; a woman singing: "_You belong to me my Snow White Queen. There's nowhere to run so lets just get it over with…"_

Tsume shut it off quickly. It was better that she didn't turn 'black' right now.

'Black' was when she killed people.

Someone knocked.

Tsume cautiously opened the door just a bit.

"HI!" blondie scratched the back of his head. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! That Teme's-" He jerked his thumb back and Tsume could see Sasuke pouting behind Naruto. "-teamate."

Tsume opened up the door a little bit more, curious. "Which team?"

"Team seven!" Naruto gave her two thumbs up. "The best team there is! So…? What's your name?"

Tsume smiled and moved so they could come in. "Awariku Tsume."

Naruto marched in, winking at Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled but followed Naruto in.

Naruto plopped himself on the ocuch. Sasuke sat on the other end, close to the window.

"I'm from the snow country, originally." She admitted, sitting in a chair.

"Wow!" Naruto leaned forward and stared at her through cerulean eyes. "That's far!"

"That's what everyone over there said about here when they heard where I was going." Tsume hid the fact that they were pleased about the distance behind a smile.

"Where's your family?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"Dead." Tsume answered, emotionless. "Genocide." 'Committed by me…' She added in her head, thogh the thought curiously held no emotions besides sadness. It was a lie but who cared?

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look. "By whom?" Sasuke asked, curious.

"A demoness…" Tsume said softly. "The blood…" she shook her head. "Enough about me. What about you guys?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Uchiha Sasuke. Fourteen. Team seven."

Naruto pointed a teasing finger. "Lady killer extrodinaire. EVERY girl is madly in love with him." He leaned forward conspiratorally. "Are you?"

Tsume leaned back. "No. I just barely met him!"

Sasuke hit Naruto over the head, knocking him over. "Dobe." He turned to Tsume. "I forgot to apologize in advance at the door for anything he did. I'll just apologize now."

Tsume laughed softly. "I accept your apology but he isn't that bad, is he?"

"You have no idea." Was the reply.

Tsume laughed again.

"what team are you?" Naruto asked from the floor.

"Well I just barely got put on your guys' team." Tsume smiled shyly.

"Sweet!" Naruto punched the air. "The three of us will totally rule!"

"You forgot Sakura." Sasuke pointed out.

"Nani?" Tsume cocked her head to the side. "That's a really pretty name.."

"Oh!" Naruto grinned. "Sakura-chan! She's hott!"

Tsume's head was starting to throb. The sun was going down and the bloodlust was returning.

Noticing Tsume wincing, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the back of his neck. "Come on Dobe. Time to leave." He nodded at Tsume. "Tsume-san." Formal. Polite. But slightly scary. He dragged Naruto out.

"Bye Tsume-chan!"

"Don't be so familiar." SMACK!

"Shut up, Teme!"

Finally the door shut.

**YOU NEED BLOOD, CUB. WE DO.**

Tsume curled up on the couch. "No…" She whimpered as a familiar pain started in her stomach. "No…not tonight of all nights…I won't…" She screwed her eyes shut.

**FOOLISH CUB. **Dementia appeared before her, a slim lady wearing a glamorous dress with wolf ears and five tails. She grinned evilly at Tsume from behind bars, showing her fangs. **YOU KNOW YOU'LL HAVE TO TOMMOROW NIGHT.**

Tsume whimpered as hot pain left her in agony. "No…" She gasped defiantly. Images of all her victims flashed through her head as she sobbed into the couch. The horror on their faces, the metallic taste of blood, red…all red…It made Tsume sick. "I'm…s-sorry…" She choked out to no one in particular. They didn't know how many nights of agony she had spent, battling her sickness. She would try so hard to stop herself but the pain would just increase. And with everyone hating her for her disease, no one would hold her when she hurt. No one would comfort her when she cried. She had gone to her first few victim's funerals only to be beaten half to death by adults; even children. She was a monster and nobody ever loved monsters.

soooo? good? Yeeess??? Chapter two, coming up! -Hanyou Deamon


	2. Chapter 2: To Lose Control Just Once

Alright! Chapter two is very long so um…Yeah! Promise it's good though! Sorry it took me so long! I was trying to finish chapter three before I posted this!

Tsume: Hey! My swearings blocked out!

Me: Your vulgar. sticks toungue out I'd have to rate this thing M for the things YOU say.

Tsume: grr…

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Do not own song this is based on. Do not own song that is title of this chapter (lose control by evanescence). DO own Tsume and Dementia.

Chapter Two: Lose Control (Just Once)

Tsume slept peacefully on the bridge, not hurting anymore. She was with the rest of team seven, who was on the lookout for their ever tardy sensei. Before drifting off, Tsume heard Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke whispering.

"…Called her a demoness the other day and she ran away scared."

"…She's so different…"

"…Genocide? By whom?..."

"…Strange…"

**CURSE THEM.** Dementia swore. **THEY'RE TRYING TO FIGURE US OOUT.**

'They're coming nowhere close.' Tsume mentally shrugged. 'We're safe, for now.'

Dementia grumbled but said no more, seeing as Tsume had fallen asleep.

-

"Ohaiyo chillens." Someone said.

Tsume's eyes snapped open.

"YOU'RE LATE SENSEI!!!" Sakura and Naruto screamed accusingly.

Tsume put her head in her hands and sighed as it started to throb. It was going to be a long day…

"Gomen, gomen. I was coming but I ran into…who're you?" A silver headed man with a face mask looked Tsume in the eye.

Tsume wordlessly gave him her paperwork.

"Welcome Tsume-san!" He greeted her after he read it. "It seems you've already met your fellow teammates. My name is Kakashi. Any hobbies and dreams you'd like to share?"

Tsume blinked. What should she say? "Er…uh…" She said intelligently. "no, not really…I guess I like…living…? And er…yeah…." What was she suppose to say? 'Yeah! My name is Tsume-chan and I have a demon inside of me who craves blood! Due to the sickness I have, I take up cannibalistic nocturnal activities every once in a while! My hobbies are tearing people limb from limb, eating them, and sleeping during the day! My goal is to not get caught!' She sarcastically thought. 'yeah right.'

"Ah…I see you're a mysterious figure. How…" Kakashi searched for a word.

Tsume looked at him boredly through half-lidded eyes. "cliché. I know. Maybe you'll see more of me later."

Kakashi answered with a smile, or so Tsume thought. It was really hard to tell with that mask. "Well, since you're the new kid, you get to watch." He turned to the others. "We have a C mission. We're guarding some old man who's going into the water country." He turned. "Show up here at 8 AM tomorrow, ok? Go train or something. Bye!" he left.

"Entirely intresting guy." Tsume commented, non-commitably. "Does he always show up late?"

"always!" Sakura nodded in agreement.

"And you're always waiting this long?" Tsume surveyed her nails.

"Yeah!" Naruto pouted. "It's totally unfair!"

Tsume sighed. "Show up two hours later than he says and you'll be right on time with him. Now if you'll excuse me." She laid down and closed her eyes.

Team Seven was, of course, gaping at the new girl. At least, Naruto and Sakura were. Sasuke was staring incredously

Tsume had to smirk. 'Ah…sweet unconsciousness… ' She thought as she fell asleep.

-

That night, Tsume went out for blood.

**I NEED INOCCENT BLOOD. **Dementia commanded cruelly. **YOUR SICKNESS DEMANDS IT.**

That was when Tsume passed by a window where she could hear small breaths. A child. Tsume didn't even flinch as she murdered the small boy, throwing his body out the window to make it look like an accident. The child didn't even have time to scream. The warm liquid seeped through her fingers and the pain inside subsided. She ran, washing her hands along the way, stopping at a local bar. She lied to the bar tender, claiming she was eighteen, and started to drink away all emotions.

"I didn't know you were eighteen." Said a familiar voice.

Tsume smiled bitterly. "You're blowing my cover, Kakashi-sensei."

He sat down next to her and ordered a drink. "You shouldn't be drinking."

"Neither should you." She retorted, draining her shot.

He sighed. "Ah. Touche…I'll keep your cover for tonight if you tell me about yourself. The Hokage wasn't specific about what I was getting."

Tsume glanced at him sideways. "Deal." She swirled her drink around, wondering how to carefully edit the tale. "At five years of age, I witnessed my mother kill herself because she gave birth to me. My dad had already ran away. I was 'raised' by the village." She moodily ordered another drink. "They threw old clothes out to me in the street and I worked for food. Worked at six years old because everybody hated me. They wouldn't even look at me. I'd go to bed hungry a lot because people wouldn't even give me work. They hated me because I …wasn't a boy." Even half drunk, Tsume knew she had to be careful. "so I ran away, trying to find a better place. When I was walking, I found a body, not even dead all the way. It was my father. When he saw me, he spat at me, swore at me, and blamed me for his death, then threw the very knife from his own chest…" Tsume winced in the memory and touched her stomach. "…at me and hit me in the stomach. I crawled away with my life, while he died cursing me for being alive. I haunted villages, always traveling, fighting my way through the Snow Country. That's when I caught a sickness. Believe it or not, some hospital decided to treat me. I had so many IV's…nobody found anything wrong with me." She lied on the last sentence. "So they sent me here." She drained her last shot. "Moral of the story: People hate me because of my sickness and I'm not normal." She wobbled slightly as she got off the stool, slapping money on the counter.

Kakashi watched her, amused. "Your gonna lose one thousand yen that way."

Tsume glared and picked up the extra money. "Thanks." She slurred. She shouldn't have drank that much. "Bye." She headed in the wrong direction.

Kakashi sighed loudly. He took Tsume's arm and started walking with her in the right direction.

"What the…?" Tsume blinked at him.

"It's my duty as your sensei, you could say." He replied.

Tsume smiled. "Yer just feeling guiltee coz you let me drink couple more shots."

"And I'm not doing it again. You so owe me." Kakashi said cheerfully.

Tsume groaned. "ssssnot good."

Kakashi just laughed.

When they reached Tsume's apartment building, Kakashi left. "See you tomorrow! I won't envy you in the morning!"

Tsume muttered curses about him being over cheerful and went upstairs to get a few hours of sleep.

-

Tsume showed up extra late, minutes after Kakashi (who had somehow foiled Team seven's attempt to arrive when he did.). "Gomen…no sai…" She puffed out. "Slept a little late…"

"I wonder why..." Kakashi said mischeviously as he walked towards the gates. "how's the head, Tsume-san?"

Tsume glared at him. "It feels like someone is stabbing my head, over and over again, with a kunai. Happy?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Come on. We're meeting our client by the gate."

Poor, bewildered, rest-of-team-seven followed obediently.

Naruto caught up with Tsume. "What's he talking about??"

"Hn." Was the reply.

Naruto scowled. "Aw common! You can tell me, believe it!"

Sakura came up on the other side of Tsume. "It almost sounded…" She stated, sounding very thoughtful and smart, "…Like you guys met up…last…night…" She and Naruto suddenly stared at Tsume, horrified.

Angry and disgusted, Tsume closed her eyes and yelled, "Isn't it a little too early in the morning for stupidity?!?!" She clutched her head with her hands. "Ow…" She sighed.

Then, a cold harsh voice said, "She's right, you know. Why don't you idiots go bug someone else?"

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura squealed.

Tsume lost her temper and thwacked her right over her head. "SHUT UP ALREADY!!!"

"DON'T MESS WITH ME, NEWBIE LOSER!!!!"

"I SAID SHUTUP FORHEAD GIRL!!!!"

"WHORE!!!"

"WHORE TIMES MILLION!!!!"

"Ladies! Ladies!" Naruto separated them. "No catfights on missions! You can share me!"

Sakura and Tsume glared at Naruto. Sakura hit him and Tsume kicked him.

"Argh…Do what you want!" Tsume sped up so she didn't have to listen to forehead girl. "Troublesome…" She sighed. "Ow…"

"Sakura can be a loser sometimes." Said Sasuke from behind her. "she'll come up here eventually to bug Kakashi so be aware."

Tsume cocked her head to the side. "Thanks." She winced. "Why oh why did I forget to buy pain meds?"

Sasuke smirked. "So…what did you do last night?"

Tsume glared at him. "Why is everyone so interested in my night time activities?!" She was about to yell more but shut her mouth when she saw Kakashi's shoulders shaking with held in laughter. She blushed and turned her head away.

Sasuke smirked again. "You're amusing…for a new girl." He fell behind.

Naruto grinned evilly and called out, "Sasuke and Tsume sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First co-!"

"Naruto?" Tsume interrupted calmly.

"What?"

"I know where you live." She hinted coldly.

Naruto abruptly shut his mouth.

-

The client was a drunk, old, bridge builder.

'Great…' Tsume thought sarcastically, a scowl now made permanent on her face. '…Protect a drunken fool…' She walked beside Kakashi, as he explained stuff to Sakura, who was on the other side of him.

Tsume picked up someone moving to the left. Turning, she said, "Kakashi-sens-" She was cut off when chains wrapped around Kakashi.

Tsume pushed Sakura out of the way as the chains sliced through…LOGS! "Get to the old man!" She shouted, turning her attention to the ninja that were now about to kill Naruto.

Sasuke acted quickly, pinning the chain that connected the two ninja to a tree with a kunai.

Tsume relaxed a little. 'This guy's got it.'

Big mistake.

They broke free and came after her before anyone could react. Tsume folded her arms acrossed her chest, smirking. These guys were easy. As they came within reaching distance, she flicked on on the head, sending him flying. The other one was yanked back with him. The chain, unfortunately, went crazy. It ripped Tsume's thigh open, a deep diagonal gash splurting blood appeared. Tsume flinched as she fell.

The ninjas hit a tree and were knocked unconscious.

"Tsume-san!" Kakashi yelled, coming out of his hiding spot in a tree. Tsume guessed he was waiting to see what his team would do. "Sasuke! Tie up those freaks! Sakura! First aid kit!" He appeared by Tsume.

The said personages did as they were told.

Tsume stared at the gash. "I can see my muscle twitching…" She said, disgusted.

Kakashi glared at her. "What the bloody ell were you doin'?!" He got out bandages, water, a needle, and some thread.

Tsume bit her lip and turned her head away, her face suddenly white. "Do you have to use that?" She pointed at the needle.

"blame your own stupidity." Kakashi growled. "Now explain to me what you were doing!"

"They were weak." Tsume held in a cry of pain as water washed over it. "They…were easy…I just didn't see the chain coming…" She started to hyperventilate as she saw the needle again.

Kakashi sighed. "I can't believe it. Two hostile ninjas attack her and she acts like its no big deal. But a needle…Sasuke, sit on her so she doesn't move while I er…fix this." He was being careful not to say sew!

Tsume was about to get up when Sasuke promptly sat on her stomach. Tsume glared at him. "You're ruining my escape."

Sasuke just smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "Good."

Tsume tried to push him off as the needle went in.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi barked.

Sasuke pinned her arms down so all she could do was move her head. She couldn't move her legs either. Sakura had sat on one and the other one hurt too much. Logic abandoned her. She squeezed her eyes shut. "I HATE needles!" She yelled. "HATE HATE HATE!!!!"

"Somebody shut her up!" Kakashi demanded.

"Sasuke! Do something!" Sakura demanded.

"HATE!!!"

"I can't I…!" Sasuke had an epiphany. He leaned down and shut her up, using his mouth.

Tsume's eyes opened and widened. 'OMG!!!! He's kissing ME???' It felt so nice and warm. His lips parted and…

"Done!" Kakashi tied off the thread and wrapped Tsume's leg up.

Sasuke broke away and moved off of Tsume.

"How did you shut her up?" Sakura asked, curious.

"Nothing." Sasuke glared at her to let her know the subject wasn't open for debate.

Sakura pouted but thankfully didn't push it. She got off Tsume's leg and helped Kakashi put away the First Aid. Apparently she hadn't seen what happened over Sasuke's body.

Tsume avoided looking at Sasuke, grunting as she sat up. She suddenly cursed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, finally getting his act together. It seemed he'd been absolutely petrified when the ninjas attacked.

"I can't stand." Tsume glared at the offending leg.

Naruto offered his hand.

Tsume took it gratefully, and tried to co operate effectively as Naruto slid her arm over his shoulders, bringing their bodies close.

"Lean on me." He said as he took the liberty of wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Thanks." Tsume leaned only a little, not wanting to be an inconvenience. "Thanks guys. Sorry. I'm really a jerk." She blushed because of her earlier behavior.

Sakura smiled at her. "You're not a jerk! You're part of Team Seven!"

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned. "We're big on team work!"

Tsume laughed and glanced at Sasuke. He was _smiling_. 'Woah! He doesn't strike me as the type that smiles much!'

The old man glanced guiltily at her. "I'm sorry, this is my fault."

Kakashi looked at him. "Explain."

He looked sad. "I only had the money to pay for a C mission. I didn't think…they'd come after me."

"Who?" Tsume stared him in the eye.

"Gato's minions."

"WHAT?!?" Tsume screeched. She swore explosively and reached two notches above vulgar.

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto fliched. "None of that!"

"Old friend?" Kakashi asked dryly.

"He's a ing pervert!!!" Tsume snarled.

Naruto squeezed her waist. "I will drop you on your butt!" He threatened.

"Sorry…" Tsume muttered, chastised. She glanced to see Sasuke scowling at Naruto. 'Woah…what did he do to him?' and then she saw Sasuke glare at Naruto's hand around Tsume's waist. She blushed deeply. 'he doesn't like me…does he?'

Kakashi sighed. "Well…since we're already this far…we'll finish the mission…"

The old bridge builder grinned. "Thanks!"

Lol! This was a really funny chapter. Ow! 0 carpal tunnel! Anywho…hope you like it! Chapter three's done so I'll probably post that sometime by the end of this month! Loves fans! –Hanyou Deamon


	3. Chapter 3: Epiphany

Ello fans or not fans! Finally! Chapter three! I have never been so consistant with a story cept for Anthem of Our Dying Day which…coincidentally…isallwrittendownbutnottypedupcuzimalazyahCHOO! That was one big sneeze! Eheheheh…

Tsume: Your such a flake.

Me: DONUT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! Anywho, This got lost, then found, then I got a MAJOR writer's block, and now I'm on a role! Enjoy! ;

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Don't own the song this whole fic is named after. (Breathe Me: Sia) Don't own the song this chapter is named after either. (Epiphany: Staind) I also claim no responsibility if you can't find the connection between the songs and this chapter/fic. Blame your own stupidity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Epiphany

That night, Tsme was drained of anything having to do with energy or remotely similar. Naruto helped her lay down at the base of a tree. She smiled wearily at him. "Thanks Naruto-kun."

He grinned at her, also tired. "Welcome. Kakashi-sensei says that we'll be riding a boat tomorrow so we won't be as worn out."

Tsume chuckled. "You look like you were the one injured. I think you should take a break tomorrow. I'll be fine if we're riding in a boat."

Naruto shrugged. "We'll see. Good night!" He went to go find a spot to sleep.

Tsume smiled softly. "Good night…" She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, thinking about how warm she suddenly was…

Tsume was having a hard time keeping up. She was lagging behind slowly inch by inch. When anyone asked if she needed help, she'd speed up and say that even injured she was faster. The truth was, she was in so much pain. It was similar to the time her dad had cut her stomach open with that knife. But she didn't need any help from anyone. No one would help before, why would that be any different now?

Suddenly she felt her arm being lifted over someone's shoulders and an arm around her waist.

"You're slowing us down." Sasuke's voice said.

Tsume's eyes became half-lidded as she looked down and smiled. "Thank you…" She turned her face upwards to look into his face. "…Sasuke-kun…"

Kakashi glanced back to see the exchange and smiled.

Naruto looked sulky.

Sakura looked like she had murderous intentions in mind.

Tsume snickered and leaned towards Sasuke, whispering, "Your fangirl looks like she's gonna kill me." She winked at Sakura to prolong her suffering.

Sasuke leaned towards Tsume and replied softly, "And your fanboy is gonna try to kill me."

"Not Naruto." Tsume looked at him quizzically.

"Yes Naruto/"

"Scandalous." Tsume murmured.

Sasuke smirked. "You seemed to be enjoying his…companionship yesterday."

Tsume blushed and looked away. "You seemed to not enjoy it." She retorted.

Sasuke tried to shrug but ended up making Tsume trip. She step[[ed on her injured leg and cried out as she fell forward.

Sasuke caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Tsume clung to his neck, pressing herself against him. When she realized she wasn't falling anymore, she pried one eye open. She opened both eyes and smiled sheepishly at Sasuke. "My bad…"

Sasuke blushed a deep red. He carefully situated Tsume back to the position they had been in before. "Hurry up." Was all he said.

'Oops…'Tsume thought sadly as she limped along. '…I'm so clumsy…'

They reched the dock and found a rower who would take them to land.

Sasuke waited til everyone else got on before gently setting Tsume in the boat. He got in and sat next to her. Naruto sat on the other side of her and glared daggers at Sasuke, who glared back, smirking.

Tsume's eye twitched. 'Dementia!' She complained, then remembered that the demoness would sleep until they needed blood.

Kakshi watched with amusement.

Tsume threw a desperate glance in his direction.

Kakashi looked away and whistled a nameless tune, signifying his neutrality.

Tsume glared at him as the boat took off.

Sakura glared at Tsume.

The old man leaned over and whispered to Kakashi. "Are they always like this?"

Kakashi smiled. "You have no idea."

Tsume was helped out by Kakashi when they landed.

Sasuke and Naruto glared at Kakashi, getting out after them.

"Thought I'd help you out." Kakashi chuckled.

Tsume glared. "Why do you always find my life highly amusing?" She demanded.

"Well if you stopped being funny, I wouldn't find it amusing, now would I?" Kakashi teased.

Tsume gave up with a sigh of exasperation. "You guys are impossible!" She huffed.

"And you girls are just to dang funny."

And then Zabuza showed up.

He stood there for a moment then said, "Leave the old man and the wounded girl here and I might let you live."

"Zabuza!" Kakashi swore. "Sasuke! Take Tsume!"

Sasuke grabbed Tsume, who was beginning to feel like a sack of potatoes. He sat her down next to the old man and stood next to Sakura, kunai at the ready like her.

All the while, Kakashi moved the head band that covered his eye.

"Ah. So that's who you are…Kakashi…" Zabuza jumped to the ground.

Tsume struggled to stand. "…D-dait!..." She was seconds from standing. "I have…to help…"

"Woah! Woah! What're you doing?!" The old man let Tsume lean on him while she caught her breath.

"Survival…counts on…standing up…right now…That's what…I've learned…" Tsume panted, then stood, ignoring the screaming pain.

Naruto was at her side. "Where the ell do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere." Tsume snapped as Kakashi got caught in the giant water bubble prison of doom.

Zabuza turned to them. "Awariku Tsume. Age fourteen. Originated from Snow Country. You're infamous around here. You're priceless to Gato." He looked from Kakashi to Tsume again. "Surrender and I'll let them live." He turned his eyes on the old man. "You too bridge builder."

Tsume bit her lip. Zabuza was a lot higher on the ninja level scale than her and her comrades. She started to walk forward.

Naruto stopped her. "Don't!"

Tsume shrugged him off, her hair hiding her eyes. "Don't make this more painful then it already is, Naruto." She walked forward more, passing a shocked Sasuke and Sakura.

"No!" Naruto lunged past her and attacked Zabuza. "Kage no Bunshin!" (spx100000?) He yelled, hand signing. A myriad of Naruto's piled on top of Zabuza. He threw them off, not even breaking a sweat.

"Baka!" Tsume sat next to Naruto, finally collapsing. She gasped sharply in pain. "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

Naruto glared angrily at her. "AT LEAST I'M NOT GIVING UP LIKE YOU, COWARD!!!! DO YOU ALWAYS JUST GIVE UP AND CRY LIKE A LITTLE BABY????!!! I'M SICK OF YOU!!!!" He screamed.

Tsume's eyes turned dark red. "I'll…kill you for that!!!" She hissed. Dementia laughed maniacally in her head.

**YES…KILL ZABUZA FIRST…KILL HIM…** Dementia purred in pure sick ecstasy.

Tsume felt a rush of pure demonic energy. Obliging willingly, she turned on Zabuza and rushed him, now clawed hands reaching for his throat.

Zabuza's eyes grew wide and he released his hold on the water prison, needing both hands to fend off Tsume's brutal attack.

She struck him with enough force to level a forest. He fell under the water with her. Tsume's thoughts cleared and the pain came back. She couldn't swim up because of her thigh, yet she couldn't tread water either. She needed help desperately.

Zabuza saw the situation, and angry at her for…well…kicking his butt just then, he struck her in the back with such force that she flew out of the water and onto the ground.

Naruto, trying to catch her, ended up pinned to the ground by her.

Tsume blacked out, not waking up until ten minutes later.

-

When Tsume woke up, Sasuke was gently shaking her. "OW!" She yelled, now feeling that kick to the back of her spine. She pulled herself up, her thigh paling in comparison to her back just then. She grimaced then did a back flip, cracking her back. Everything fell back into place, although she was a little sore. "OW! Thigh…" She collapsed again.

Sasuke stood over her, his hands in his pockets. "You really are an idiot."

Tsume resisted the urge to childishly stick her tongue out at him. "How's Zabuza?"

Sasuke looked away. "Just got dragged away by a girl in a mask."

"Dead?"

"Supposedly." Sasuke helped her up.

Tsume gave the thumbs up to Kakashi, who did so back.

Kakashi suddenly swayed then collapsed.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed. Everyone else looked stunned.

Sasuke was instantly beside him, leaving Tsume to support herself. "He's still alive."

"Probably used too much chakra." Tsume suggested.

"Let's get him to my house. It's a short ways from here." Suggested the old man.

"Right." Tsume nodded. "You first old man, then Sasuke and Naruto? Can you guys carry him? Sakura and I will bring up the rear."

"Hmph." The old man huffed. "I'm not old." He continued to mutter but did as he was told.

Sasuke stood beside her. "Can you walk?"

Tsume smiled at him. "Yes. I can keep up. If I can do a back flip, then I can keep up."

Sasuke hesitated then let his hand lightly brush Tsume's cheek. He turned away quickly and waited for Naruto to help him pick up Kakashi, his cheeks redder.

Naruto started to pass Tsume.

Tsume opened her mouth to say something but couldn't.

Naruto stopped and turned. "I um…"

"Eh?" Tsume's dark eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted. "I really am! I shouldn't have said such nasty things to you!"

Tsume smiled sweetly at him. "Thankyou…I'm sorry too…"

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah well…"

Tsume saw Sasuke glare murderously at Naruto and, fearing an attempted murder later, slapped Naruto's back playfully. "Get going, you! Sasuke's glaring holes into you!" She turned to Sakura. "Ready to bring up the rear?"

"But of course!" Sakura grinned. A little too evilly…

Tsume sighed. "No…you can't get rid of me while everyone's back is turned."

Sakura cursed. "I had a very good plan, too!"

-

The next day, Tsume woke up unable to move. She was sore and she didn't know where she was. Her joints loosened up and she could hear someone breathing. Who was it?

**I'M BAAAAACCKK!** Dementia laughed cruelly.

Tsume groaned in horror. 'No…not you…not now…'

The breathing stopped. "Tsume?" Sasuke's voice whispered hesitantly.

'What's he doing here?' Tsume stopped. She closed her eyes and rustled around, pretending she was having a nightmare. "No…Don't…kill him…Don't…" She felt someone sit beside her.

Sasuke hesitated, then he stroked her face, gently.

Tsume quieted, confused. Was he…comforting her? She started to cry. She couldn't believe it.

"Shh…" Sasuke hushed her.

She sat up slowly in the dark. "S-Sasuke…?"

"Tsume…"

Tsume brought her knees to her chest and sobbed quietly.

Sasuke awkwardly patted her back.

Tsume took a shuddering breath. "Gomen…I just…feel so small sometimes…"

"Most people…" Sasuke shifted so he sat beside her. "…wallow in self pity, and I hate them for it…but it's ok…for you to…cry…"

Tsume hesitantly placed a hand on his knee, a sign of gratitude. She wasn't used to all this. "Thanks…"

A door slid open and light poured in. "Tsume-saaaa-!" Naruto stopped and stared.

"….Oh hi Naruto-kun!" Tsume faked cheerful. "So that's a really weak point once you hit that artery, ok Sasuke?" Tsume lifted her hand and stood up.

"Yeah…Thanks…" Sasuke said simply, catching on.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "What were you guys doing, eh?"

Tsume smiled brightly. "Sasuke was talking about pressure points and I was showing him one I learned, right Sasuke?" She winked at him.

"Yeah." Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Dobe. You're such a pervert."

"I'm not the one without a shirt on!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tsume blushed darkly. "I'm leaving now…" She muttered, walking away. She tried to remember where the kitchen was as Sasuke retorted, "It was hot."

"What?! You made out with her?!"

"Dobe. You're jumping to exotic conclusions. Why would I ever touch her?" He said with the utmost revulsion.

That pierced Tsume's heart. She stopped cold, feeling as if someone had torn a small hole in her chest. She thought Sasuke was different…

Sakura bounced up. "Tsume-san!" She sang. "Kakashi-sensei's awake and wants to see-What's wrong?" She looked concerned.

Tsume's hand tried to clutch at her heart. "N-nothing…" Tsume gasped. "J-just…f-feeling…a-a-a …little s-sick…"

**LET'S KILL THEM ALL...**

Sakura placed a cool hand on Tsume's brow. "Woah you're burning up! Maybe you should go back to bed…"

Tsume felt so dizzy. She collapsed, hitting her head on the floor. As she blacked out, Sakura was screaming for Naruto and Sasuke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEAH!!!! 3rd chapter!!!! 5th chapter's coming along nicely! If I write in it at least everyday, I should finish it by the end of this month! Of course…school's coming up…shudder I'll see what I can do! Buh bye now!

-Hanyou Deamon.

First ever teaser for chapter 4!

_Tsume took a deep breath. 'Think impulsive.' She told herself._

_**YOU? IMPULSIVE? **__Dementia laughed._

_Tsume chose to ignore that. "Do you like me?" She asked looking at Sasuke sternly._

_Sasuke looked genuinely surprised. "N-nani?"_

Find out what happens next in chapter 4: Angel!


	4. Chapter 4: Arms of The Angel

Hey! Chapter 4 already! I have a little favor to ask for faithful readers…or not so faithful…

Tsume: sigh what she wants is for anyone who reads this thing to submit something that should mysteriously happen to me…be it funny, sad, or happy…you can't decide the whole plot so don't try to. She just needs something to happen to me while everyone else is off-

covers Tsume's mouth enough! You'll give it away! ; eheheh…so please! Send me messages!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Don't own the song this whole fic is named after. (Breathe Me: Sia) Don't own the song this chapter is named after either. (Angel: Sarah McLachlan ((sp?))) I also claim no responsibility if you can't find the connection between the songs and this chapter/fic. Blame your own stupidity. BUT I do own Tsume and Dementia. If I catch anyone writing a character very similar to mine, I shall beat you with a minikui no bo!!!

Chapter 4: Arms of the Angel

Tsume opened one eye halfway to see everyone staring at her, even the old man and some woman. "Hey, why the long faces? Passing out is one of my favorite past times." She joked weakly. She gasped as pain raced her body.

"Give her some space!" The woman commanded.

They did as they were told.

Tsume desperately wanted a hand to hold. She knew the pain wouldn't go away any time soon.

"You sure know how to scare people." Kakashi's voice said wryly beside her.

Tsume smiled weakly. "It's a gift."

"Or a curse."

"What the heck's wrong with you?" Sakura asked, still looking worried.

Tsume hesitated. "Um…"

"She has the flu." Kakashi answered for her.

The crowd seemed satisfied by that.

"What are we gonna do with you two?!" Naruto folded his arms acrossed his chest.

"Drag me along by a leg and we'll leave the dead weight behind." Tsume teased.

Kakashi's head turned towards her. "There's a rule somewhere about not making fun of your sensei."

"Somewhere." Tsume repeated, smirking.

The day after, Tsume felt strong enough to walk around and be almost normal.

**WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WHEN YOU NEED BLOOD, CUB?** Dementia asked evilly.

'Drop dead.' Tsume replied uncharacteristically, making a good effort to keep up with the rest of her team as Kakashi led them to who-knew-where.

**YOU'RE GETTING IGNORANT.** Dementia sounded like she was mildly scolding a small kid. But she had something in mind more painful than scolding. **MAYBE I SHOULD LET THE SICKNESS CONSUME YOU.**

Tsume felt nauseated and raw. She fell on her butt out of pure exhaustion and sickness.

"Tsume-san! You alright?" Kakashi called, seeing as she was far behind.

"Er…Fine! Go ahead without me!" Tsume scratched the back of her head, sweatdropping.

"Alright! Sasuke! You stay behind!" Kakashi with his crutches, limped off with NAruto and Sakura.

Tsume groaned and fell backwards, her back resting against the dirt. She exhaled a 'troublesome boy' and concentrated on breathing slowly in and out…in and out…

"You ready to go, Tsume-san?" Sasuke leaned over her.

Tsume took a deep breath. 'Think impulsive.' She told herself.

**YOU? IMPULSIVE?** Dementia laughed.

Tsume chose to ignore that, rather than answering back. "Do you like me?" She asked in a rush, looking at Sasuke shyly.

Sasuke looked genuinely surprisec. "N-nani?"

Tsume folded her arms acrossed her chest. "As in more than just friends."

Sasuke sat down hard beside her.

Tsume noticed his shock, and took this as a good sign. Usually he'd hate her forever and walk away. "Because if you don't…" She half smiled. "I guess I can say you've got yourself some weird girl who REALLY thinks your…" She blushed. "…Who you don't like."

Sasuke smirked, weakly. "Aren't those called fangirls?"

Tsume scowled. "Don't stray from the topic!" She glared at him for a second then blushed and looked away. "Well?" She asked softly. "Am I a fangirl or not?" She didn't even look at him until she felt his breathe tickle her nose. He was leaning over her!

"You're absurd, that's what." Apparently cold-shouldered Sasuke had a very warm shoulder too. He stood up to walk away.

"He-Hey!" Tsume sat up quickly and stopped, momentarily dizzy, all thoughts and feelings of sickness leaving her. He still started to walk away. "You didn't answer my question!"

Sasuke disappeared before her eyes and appeared behind her. He snaked his arms around her waist and Tsume could almost feel the smirk on his lips. Too much in shock, she let himp breathe into her ear, "I'm more of an action person. Actions…" His hand rested slightly under her shirt on her stomach.

Tsume unconsciously sucked in.

"…speak louder than words…" He finished, disappearing from behind her, reappearing a long ways away from her.

Tsume stood up, silent. Then laughed, relieved. "I don't know whether to jump for joy, cry, or hug you."

"Do whatever you want." Sasuke said indifferently. "I'm going to catch up with everybody else." He started to walk in the direction of the group.

Tsume ran up and hesitantly hugged him from behind. "You…really like me?" She was excited and scared.

Sasuke turned in her arms and made a facial expression that was close to a smile. "Maybe."

Tsume smiled, feeling happy and warm.

But Dementia voiced Tsume's fears. **BUT WILL HE LIKE YOU WHEN YOU TELL HIM WHAT YOU REALLY ARE?** She said this cruelly.

Tsume instantly went stiff and cold. "Let's…go find the others…" She pulled away, trying to block the image of a disgusted Sasuke from her mind.

Sasuke nodded once and led the way.

Tsume bit her lip as soon as his back was turned. How was she suppose to tell him?

What if she didn't tell him at all…?

-

"Ah! There you guys are!" Kakashi gestured them over. "We were just about to do an exercise."

"Wow…That sounds absolutely fabulous…" Tsume muttered with biting sarcasm.

Sasuke smirked.

Everyone else gave them the dreaded evil eye.

"Use your chakra on your feet to climb a tree." Kakashi waved at the tall leafy trees around them. "Pick a tree each and start when I say go."

They all picked there trees.

Tsume smirked. 'Piece of cake…'

**LET'S GIVE THEM SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT!** Dementia laughed maniacally.

And for once…Tsume agreed.

"Go!" Kakashi said.

Tsume shot up the tree at the literal speed of light. Balancing herself on the very top, she grinned fiercly.

"Wah!!!" Naruto's faint voice was heard. "Sakura totally whooped _all_ of us!"

Tsume smirked as Sasuke called. "Fat chance, dobe. Tsume's at the top of the tree."

"All right! Come on down Tsume and Sakura!" Kakashi called.

Tsume shrugged, unable to resist the urge to show off a little more. She let herself drop, freefalling through the air. At the last minute, she flipped three times and landed on her feet. She smirked and flicked an imaginary dust speck off herself. "Excuse my overly enlarged ego."

Kakashi sighed. "Ah yes…Teenage ego…Sakura you watch Suke and Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto, get higher and better. And Tsume? Come with me."

Tsume smiled sheepishly at everyone and followed Kakashi out. "Wazzup, sensei?" She asked.

He sighed. "To put it bluntly, you weren't telling me the whole truth at the bar. There's something you're hiding rom me…What is it?"

Panic flooded Tsume and she instantly regretted her decision to show off. "I…don't know.." She frowned and backed away.

Kakashi stayed where he was. "What are you hinding, Tsume-san?" He asked softly.

**MY TURN.** Dementia whispered cruelly.

Tsume felt incredible pain spread all over her body, mostly her head. She grabbed her head, her nails digging into her scalp. "Aaah…!" She screamed in pain. She felt her eyes roll back, and heard Dementia's voice booming through her brain and out of her mouth. Dementia now had control.

"**WHY? WOULD YOU KILL US?**"

"Who are you?! _What_ are you?!" Kakashi's hand reached for a blade.

"**I AM DEMENTIA, A TAILED DEMON." **Dementia smirked wickedly, making Tsume's face look entirely too horrifying. A crazed, demented look came to Tsume's now amber eyes. "**I'M POSSESING THIS GIRL'S BODY. BUT I WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE IF I WERE YOU…**" Dementia put a long nailed finger to her lips and giggled like a uncontrolled child.

Kakashi slipped a kunai into his hand. It could be deadly at this short distance. "Why?"

"**IF THIS GIRL WASN'T POSSESSED, SHE COULD STILL TEAR A JOUNIN LIMB FROM BLOODY LIMB.**" Dementia grinned horrifically. "**BYE BYE NOW, KAKASHI-SENSEI!**" She mocked him.

The pain receded and Tsume's eyes rolled back. She collapsed face first into the ground.

Kakashi stayed where he was at, wary.

After a bit, Tsume blew a strand of dark hair away and growled, "Yummy…dirt…"

Kakashi relaxed a little, still watching her.

Tsume got up shakily. "Alright…" She sighed. "When are you planning on spilling the beans?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Who now?"

Tsume rolled her eyes. "You know…telling everyone I'm possessed? I gotta know when so I can escape." She flashed a sad grin at him. "It's what I do best."

Kakashi sighed and scratched his head. "I'm not going to tell…"

Tsume stared at him, shocked. "W-What?!"

Kakshi shrugged. "You haven't killed anyone yet and we already have a kid with a demon…"

"Who?!"

"Naruto, of course."

Tsume stared at the orange figure through the trees in shock. _'He has a demon too?!'_

**I KNEW THAT ALREADY… **Dementia purred.

Tsume turned to Kakashi with tears in her eyes. She lept up and hugged him. "Thank you so much Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi sighed. "Kids…" But smiled.

Tsume felt a little guilty. She knew she had already killed someone. Maye she would get better and wouldn't have to kill anymore, she thought feebly.

**FAT CHANCE.** Dementia cackled, confirming her suspisions.

That night, Sasuke and Naruto were having an eating/barfing contest.

Sakura was yelling at them while Kakashi sighed and everyone else looked concerned.

Tsume smiled briefly and sadly. They were so caught up in their rivalry, they didn't know how much they were worrying people.

A small boy sat cautiously next to Tsume.

"Hello." Tsume said softly, still watching Naruto and Sasuke. She remembered the boy from her "adventures" with Gato.

The boy stared at her with emotionally dead eyes. "Why are you smiling?"

The question caught her off guard. It was the puzzle she had been trying to put together since she was young. She stopped smiling for a second. "I…I really don't know…" She admitted softly, mostly to herself.

Regardless, the little boy persisted. "Then it's stupid to smile if there's nothing to smile about."

"…" Tsume shook her head. "There's always something to smile about. For me, the fact that I have friends makes me smile." She smiled again. "It's such a simple thing, usually taken for granted, but company makes me happy." She looked at him. "What makes you smile?"

The boy looked down and replied harshly. "Nothing."

Tsume nodded. The boy still hadn't gotten over that event. "It's a shame for one so young to be burdened with death…"

He tensed and slammed his fists on the table, halting all activity. "You don't know nothing about death or what I'm going through!!! Don't even talk to me if you're going to be preachy!!!"

Tsume eyed him coolly. "I know what happened to your father. I was there. He died of courage…" Her voice rose dangerously. "…My parents took their own lives shamelessly! You're right, I don't know what you're going through!" She stood up, staring him down. "Stop crying! It doesn't do anything for you!" She walked off angrily to the room she was staying in.

Everyone stared after her.

"She was there?" The old man ogled.

"She mentioned Gato earlier…" sakura mused.

The little boy ran outside.

Kakashi sighed. He turned to Sasuke. "Which one do you want to go after?"

Sasuke choked on his rice. "Wh-What?" He coughed out.

"Yeah you're right…" Kakashi said thoughtfully. "I'll go talk to the little boy." He bowed graciously and left.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stared after him. Their sensei creeped them out sometimes…

Naruto suddenly fell over backwards, passing out from extreme exhaustion.

Sasuke sighed. "Dobe…" He picked him up and walked off.

He dumped Naruto on his makeshift bed and was about ready to go back when he heard Tsume cursing. He listened quietly as she cursed her life over and over again. He opened the sliding door. "Tsume-san…?"

It was pitch balck but from the sound of it, Tsume was stabbing something. She stopped and stared at the illuminated figure of Sasuke. "Hi…" She bashfully said, hiding the pillow she was stabbing behind her.

Sasuke closed the door and whispered, "What are you stabbing?"

Tsume blushed. "A…pillow…my pillow…"

"Ah." Was all Sasuke said.

"So…" Tsume fumbled for something to say. "Why are you here? I mean…in here…next to…" She blushed deeper but didn't continue. _'That sounded dirty…'_

Dementia laughed at her.

Sasuke ignored that. "I'm the only one who wouldn't kill you. Sakura wants to brutally murder you because of me and Naruto would kill you off with his stupidity."

Tsume chuckled. "He's a good friend, though."

"Yeah…" Sasuke said absently. "Was it true? What you said about Gato and the kid's father."

Tsume sighed. "I suppose you want the entire story."

Saskue nodded then said yes, realizing that she couldn't see him.

Tsume groaned and stretched. "Convince me." She said tiredly.

"Hmm?"

"Convince me I should trust you and tell you it."

Sasuke sighed. He reviewed all the options and decided to use his man-scale charm. He guessed Tsume's general positiona dn hesitantly reached out. Everything could go wrong now.

Tsume flinched as he touched her face but stayed where she was. The pain was starting to flow back…

Sasuke smirked. A small victory but he had a bit more to go before he hoped she'd tell him. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, his hand cradling her face. "Tell me please…" He whispered.

Tsume closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. It seemed like the pain receded at his touch. "…Sasuke…" She murmured unconsciously.

Sasuke took that as a "Keep going! You're doing great!" He moved closer and placed a hand on her neck. He gently teased her by brushing his lips on her nose. "Trust me…" He murmured.

Tsume unconsciously opened her mouth reaching for him with her hand. He was like a bit of heavan only just within reach. Her longing for someone to hold on to got the better of her and she leaned forward, searching for him in the dark.

Sasuke was suddenly no longer playing Tsume into his hands. He sensed her need for him and wrapped his arms around her.

Tsume felt tears stream from her closed eyes as she leaned into him. She brought her hands up to her face to try to stifle her sobs.

Sasuke uncharacteristically held on tighter. Was this…compassion…? Or something greater?

Later, Tsume stopped crying and whispered, "How do you make me undwind like that? I haven't cried this much since I was two…"

Sasuke simply replied slowly, "I'm…lonely too…"

Tsume smiled tragically. "I…suppose…you want to hear the story…"

Sasuke rested his chin on her head. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." He said thoughtfully.

Tsume leaned in closer and heaved a sigh. "I'm just afraid that you're an illusion and you'll disappear any minute now."

"I'm real. I promise."

Tsume's tragic smile returned. "It all started as a freak accident. I was camping out in the snow country wilderness when one of Gato's men stumbled on me. I was only thirteen when this happened. He dragged me in chains to Gato, calling me a 'present'. I was constantly trying to escape. Gato was smirking and his perverted little eyes kept looking me over." Tsume grew angry just talking about it. "He came up to touch me and I bit him viscously. He just laughed, bleeding hand and all, and called me his 'Little Snow Beast'. I was shoved into a room with a bunch of other girls."

"Prostitutes." Sasuke guessed.

"Yes." Tusme said bitterly. "They were all older than me, usually no younger than fifteen.

One day, I got dragged out to come with Gato…kind of like a trophy to show everyone while he made a mockery of some soul. That's where I watched the kid's dad die. I was thrust back in afterwards because I screamed at Gato in public. That's when I started planning an escape for all of us girls. I got all of them out of there; helped them escape to a better existence and they never thanked me once. We were never friends, never enemies."

"How'd you get them out of there?" Sasuke asked, curious.

"Bloodline. I come from a long line of bezerkers." Tsume lied swiftly. "When I activate it, it multiplies my chakra ten fold as well as my speed and power.

Sasuke looked at her, amazed.

"The catch is that I go insane. I'll kill or brutally maim anyone in my way."

"Is this why they didn't thank you?"

"Yes." Tsume sighed. "One of them fell in love with a lightly more honorable guard. He got in my way and she threw herself in front of him. I killed her than broke through the wall and went back to normal. They ran but never said a word to me on the way out."

Sasuke lifted her chin up. "So now he's after you again?"

Tsume nuzzled his hand. "Yes."

Sasuke kissed her forhead. "You don't have to face him alone anymore…"

Tsume smiled. "Thank you."

Yippee! Romance! WAHOO ME!!!! Right! Please submit the ideas to me in messages! Much obliged!

Oh! Almost forgot the teaser!

Next in Chapter 5:

Tsume started to cry again, hugging herself.

Naruto hesitated than hugged her loosely.

Tsume leaned into him, still sobbing.

"You know…" Naruto said quietly. "Even for a girl, you cry a lot."

Tsume laughed bitterly through her tears. "I'm not just a girl…Naruto, I'm just like you! I have a demon inside of me too!"

Ooo! Excitating! Sorry this one's so short!

-Hanyou Deamon


End file.
